Connected
by bleyedangl
Summary: Before moving to Forks, WA Bella Swan tries to meet a new friend in a chat room. Not thinking she is going to have any luck she is surprised by the bond she forms with one special boy. Rated M for some sexual assault memories, and possible good stuff l8r
1. Chapter 1

AN: After many months of reading this is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so please be nice. And please let me know if the format is easy to read or not, and if I should even bother to continue posting this.

**Connected**

**BPOV**

I logged into my computer and opened up my chat program. In a month I would be moving from my home in Phoenix, AZ to go live with my father in Forks, WA. I had only ever spent a few weeks in the summer at my father's house and didn't really know anyone there. The thought of having to make new friends at the end of my junior year filled me with dread. I was the shy awkward girl that kept to herself. No matter how many boys had tried to pursue me I could never understand what they saw in me. I was much more comfortable behind a monitor talking to someone online.

As I stretched out on my bed I chose tonight to log into a Washington chat room in an attempt to maybe make a friend. I knew the chances were slim because Forks was a small town, but I had nothing better to do on a Friday night.

After an hour of sifting through instant messages from older perverts and horny teenage boys I was about to log out, having lost hope. One last IM window popped up from someone named EmeraldEyesForU, and I instinctively rolled my eyes. Another guy thinking he's god's gift to women. Great!

_**EE4U: Good Evening.**_

_**UngracefulSwan: Hi. How are you?**_

_**EE4U: I'm doing ok. Yourself?**_

_**UngracefulSwan: The same. Interesting screen name you have.**_

I knew how to draw the jerks out early. I figured we'd get this over with quickly.

_**EE4U: Yeah, LOL, you can thank my bear of a brother for that. I think it's a little corny.**_

_**UngracefulSwan: Just a little.**_

Okay so maybe he wasn't a jerk. Well no t a blatant one anyway.

_**EE4U: So since you commented on mine, what does yours mean?**_

I felt my face flush red at his question. I bit my lower lip crossing my legs up behind me lying on my stomach contemplating how to approach this topic. I must have been taking too long because the next message I got from Mr. Eyes simply read.

_**EE4U: ?**_

**_

* * *

_**

**EPOV**

_**UngracefulSwan: I'm here, just trying to figure out the least embarrassing explanation.**_

I smirked to myself. I stretched my arms up over my head and then pulled my laptop closer to me as I sat in bed. I glanced out the windows for a moment before looking back to my screen.

_**EE4U: I promise not to judge.**_

_**UngracefulSwan: Okay well I'm pretty much a klutz with a capital K.**_

_**EE4U: Okay that explains the ungraceful part.**_

_**UngracefulSwan: Well my last name is Swan, and most people think that entitles me to automatic grace.**_

_**EE4U: LOL**_

_**UngracefulSwan: You said you wouldn't judge me.**_

_**EE4U: I'm not, just laughing.**_

As I chuckled at this girl I was talking to I went back and reread our last few exchanges.

_**EE4U: Our police chief's last name is Swan.**_

_**UngracefulSwan: My dad is the Chief of Police in Forks, is that where you live?**_

_**EE4U: Yes! You live here? Do I know you?**_

_**UngracefulSwan: Not yet. I'm moving there to live with my dad in a month. I don't know anyone.**_

Hearing the news of her upcoming move I felt for this girl. I remembered what it was like moving here several years ago knowing no one but my family.

_**EE4U: Well now you will know me. I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you Ms. Swan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Okay sorry the first two are short, this probably should've been part of chapter 1. But Im writing this long hand first and then typing it up. I'll try to make subsequent chapters longer. And from experience getting to know someone online tends to speed things along. There will be plenty of slower getting to know you once they finally meet. Sorry about the update confusions im still getting used to this whole format. And need to do a better job proofreading.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

BPOV

I bit my lip and ducked my head down hiding my smile. Not only had I found someone in Forks he wasn't a complete jerk. Edward Cullen, I said his name out loud. Goosebumps formed on my arms and I quirked my eyebrow at my body's reaction.

_**UngracefulSwan: It's just Bella actually, and it's nice to meet you too Edward.**_

_**EE4U: So may I ask what will be bringing you to our lovely drizzly town of Forks?**_

I went on to explain the situation with my mother and her new husband Phil. How he was a minor league baseball player and that I wanted to give my mother the freedom to travel with him rather than have to stay home with me. Besides, I said, my father was long overdue for time with me. Both these things were true, but I spared Edward the fact that I was eager to get away from Phoenix and the bad memories that lingered here.

_**EE4U: That's very giving of you Bella.**_

_**UngracefulSwan: Yeah, I tend to put other ahead of myself. Character flaw I guess.**_

_**EE4U: No, not at all. Someone's giving nature is part of their beauty.**_

Why was this boy making me blush so much? I didn't even know him or what he looked like for that matter. I then realized I was breaking one of my rules. I didn't like talking to people I couldn't see. The thought of some creepy old guy pretending to be 17 creeped me out.

_**UngracefulSwan: So totally off topic here, but I sort of have this rule.**_

_**EE4U: And what's that?**_

_**UngracefulSwan: Well I kind of don't like talking to someone on here I can't see.**_

_**EE4U: Oh is that all? LOL**_

A box popped up on my screen.

**Would you like to view this user's webcam? Accept or Deny**

I raised my eyebrow and clicked on accept. I wasn't expecting a webcam. Most times I got some grainy picture, or if I did see a webcam it was not a site I wanted to be looking at. I had seen far too many lewd images for my liking. I waited for the cam to load trying to decide whether or not to offer mine. I decided to make him ask for it.

My jaw dropped and cheeks flushed dark red when his webcam came up. I found myself staring at the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. I was glad that I hadn't turned my webcam on because I was sure I looked like a fool.

_**EE4U: Well?**_

He gave me a crooked smile and the light shone in his eyes. I felt my body melt into my bed. Get yourself together Bella.

_**UngracefulSwan: Well what?**_

_**EE4U: Well don't you play by your own rules?**_

I knew what he wanted, but how could I possibly compare to him. I was plain, hell, the plainest of the plain. I sat up and looked in my mirror, pulling my hair out of the ponytail it was in and trying to make myself look presentable. Laying back down I sent the webcam request nervously awaiting his reaction.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I was curious as to Bella's reaction to me, and it bothered me not being able to see her. I hated feeling like someone was staring at me. I waited for her webcam to load, I rarely talked to a girl this long, and they were always so flighty. I preferred a girl with a brain who could keep me engaged in a conversation. As her image appeared I was greeted by a brown haired beauty. Her eyes were downcast and I could see a tinge of pink in her cheeks. She was shay, and nervous to have me looking at her.

It was then that having to listen to my mother learn her Italian over the stereo while she cooked came in handy.

_**EE4U: You don't have to be nervous Bella. Your namesake fits you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry for the delay been out of town and then had internet issues with where I'm staying. I'll try to get at least one chapter a week. This chapter has a little adult content from assault memories. Nothing is extremely graphic so I hope it's ok. You comments make me smile huge so please keep them coming. This story has been a good creative outlet for me thus far! Happy Reading!**_

_**Confessions Chapter 3**_

**BPOV**

After reading the last thing Edward had typed to me I ducked my head so my hair would cover my face, masking the dark red my face had turned. He had basically just admitted that he thought I was beautiful. The gorgeous man whose green eyes I could not get enough of thought that I, Bella Swan, plain quiet bashful Bella Swan was beautiful. I looked back up to my screen still blushing slightly and biting my bottom lip. He gave me that crooked smile again and I felt my heart skip a beat.

_**GracefulSwan: Thanks, I think.**_

I saw him start to chuckle on the other end and I wondered what I had said that he had found so funny.

_**EE4U: It's a compliment Bella, trust me.**_

I let a small smile play across my lips trying not to make a fool of myself by unleashing the ridiculous grin I felt inside.

_**EE4U: I'm really sorry to do this Bella but I didn't realize how late it was I do have to get going I have a family obligation in the morning.**_

I tried but I was unable to hide my look of disappointment. I glanced down at the time and realized I should be heading to sleep soon also. Renee hated it when I was up till the wee hours of the morning, tapping away at my keys, as she would say.

_**GracefulSwan: Yeah I guess I didn't realize how late it's getting. My mom would blow a gasket if she knew I was still up.**_

I saw him chuckle again, well at least I could make him laugh, I had that going for me.

_**EE4U: Bella I would love to be able to add you as a friend so we can talk some more. I'd really like to get to know you and hopefully make your transition here a pleasant one. I tend to spend quite a bit of time on here.**_

I wondered why a gorgeous guy like him would spend so much time on the internet in some chat room but I wasn't going to question him now. He wanted to be my online friend and that meant that we would have more time to talk. I'd have more time to get to know Edward Cullen.

_**GracefulSwan: I would like that Edward.**_

__We added each other to our buddy lists and made plans to talk again the next night around the same time.

_**Edward C: Sweet Dreams Bella, it truly was a pleasure meeting you.**_

_**Bella S: You too Edward. I will seeya tomorrow. Goodnight.**_

__He smiled at me as he clicked his webcam off and I did the same. Shutting my laptop I rolled over onto my back and let out a long slow sigh. This was just all too good to be true what were the chances that I would meet a cute boy in the small town I would be moving to? Slim to none I told myself, and that's when I began to doubt Edward Cullen. I couldn't help it, I had been jerked around by men so many times in my young life it was insane. I wanted so badly for Edward to be real, and not some fake that was just trying to get his way into my pants.

_Just two years ago when I was fifteen I had met a boy online named James. He was a very attractive boy and said all the right things to make me feel special. James went to a different high school than I on the other side of Phoenix so he didn't see me as the quiet shy clumsy girl, he just told me how he thought I was beautiful and perfect. We had been talking about a month when he invited me over to his house to hang out. He said his mother and sister would be home and we could just hang out and play video games or something. I knew there was no way my mother would allow such a thing so I arranged to go to his house on an afternoon I knew she would be occupied with Phil's baseball._

_When the day came I called a cab and made the trip across town to James' house. He lived in a nicer area of Phoenix and I felt very safe by my surroundings. When I knocked on the door he opened it almost immediately as if he had been waiting just inside. He was just as cute in person as the picture he had sent me and I took his hand as he led me into the house. The inside of the house was beautiful but eerily quiet. He must have sensed my bit of unease and squeezed my hand drawing my attention to him._

_"Sorry my mom and sister had to run a quick errand. They should be home soon. I hope that's okay," he said smiling down at me._

_"Um yeah that should be fine I guess," I said quietly, what other choice did I have I was already here and the cab had left._

_"So my video games are all up in my room if you'd like to go upstairs and play something. Or if you're not comfortable we could stay down here and wait for my mom," he was challenging me I felt._

_He was just a boy, just a fifteen year old boy, what could I possibly have to worry about by going up to his room to play video games. And I reminded myself his mom and sister would be home any minute everything would be fine._

_"Sure James sounds like fun," I replied._

_"Great!" he replied and led me up the stairs to his bedroom._

_Once in his room he led me over to his bed and told me to sit there while he got everything set up. Watching him adjust cords and plug in controllers I couldn't believe I was in a boy's bedroom unsupervised. Renee would absolutely kill me if she ever knew where I was right now, but moms didn't need to know everything and I would be okay. James made his way over to me with two controllers in his hand and sat down next to me smiling. He set the controllers down on the ground while he waited for the game to load._

_"I'm really happy you came over here today Bella. I've been wanting to spend some alone time with you for awhile," he smiled scooting closer to me on the bed._

_This was when the first warning sound went off in my head. Alone time? I thought originally his family was supposed to be home, that didn't leave us very alone. Had he known no one would be home? Did he plan to have me here with just the two of us? Of course not, James was a nice boy he wouldn't purposely mislead me._

_"Really?" was all I could manage to say._

_"Yes, Bella you are so pretty," he slowly leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips._

_I blushed a deep red and pulled away slightly. I was definitely not expecting something like that._

_"Did you like that Bella?" he asked._

_"It was nice," I blushed again._

_James must've taken that as permission to advance because before I knew what was happening he was kissing me again, harder this time. He pushed me back onto his bed and overpowered me groping me with his hands. I squirmed beneath him trying to get free; I was not okay with this._

_"Just sit still Bella it'll be so much easier if you just sit still," he warned._

_No! This wasn't happening to me, I couldn't be in this situation, and James was a nice boy, a nice normal boy. I struggled against him more tears starting to sting the corners of my eyes._

_"Please James," I cried._

_The smile he gave me sent chills down my spine. "That a girl Bella."_

_What? No! That's not what I meant! What was he going to do, and then I felt him pressed up against my legs. I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as they would go. I knew I couldn't get free, I just hoped it was done quickly. I just wanted to go home._

_James pulled my skirt up and I felt his jeans brush down my legs as he pulled them off. He lay himself on top of my again and just rubbed himself along the outside of my panties. I couldn't contain my tears, I just wanted to run._

_"James please, if you stop I won't tell anyone, I promise," I cried._

_"Tell anyone what Bella? You asked for this, begged for it even," he hissed at me._

_I felt his hand pull aside my panties and I felt him against my skin, I felt like puking. This had to stop, someone had to help me. He kissed me harder and I felt my hands fly up and slap him in the face. Enraged he grabbed my arms and held them over my head._

_"That was not a very smart thing to do Bella," he snarled as he pushed harder against my body._

_I was gasping for breath, my body wracked with tears, God please stop this. I heard a sound come from the house below and I felt James' body tense up._

_"James honey, we're back," I heard a women's voice yell up the stairs._

_"Shit," he muttered. "Be right down mom we're just finishing up a game."_

_I was safe, his mom was home, this was going to stop and I could get as far away from here as possible and never see this creep again._

_"You're lucky Bella, I would've so loved to finish this," he said running a finger down the inside of my thigh._

_I pushed him and he rolled off of me easily. I quickly stood up and straightened myself up still crying. He threw a box of tissues at me and I grabbed what I needed to wipe up my face._

_"Make yourself look presentable for my mother. And if you say anything at all, I swear it will happen again, and next time I'll get my way Bella," he glared at me._

_I just nodded and let him lead me downstairs where he introduced me to his mom like I was some old friend and we were just playing video games upstairs. I had to shake his mother's hand resisting the urge to scream that her son had sexually assaulted me, but I figured it best if no one ever knew that this happened. No one would believe me anyways, I had come to a boy's house alone, with no supervision, and I figured most people would think I asked for it._

_He left shortly after claiming to have a basketball game with some friends at the school. I sat in his living room alone waiting for my cab to arrive to take me home. I had to keep my composure so his mother and sister wouldn't know that anything was wrong. But the minute I got into that cab I cried the entire way home._

I had never told anyone about James and what happened that day. I just figured I was better off keeping that to myself. And I was too embarrassed to be able to open up about that to anyone. If that would've been the last day I had to see James life would've been better, but shortly after the incident his father lost his job and they moved into a cheaper house on my side of town. James was now a constant in my life everyday when I went to school. He would smile at me, hug me in the halls, and act like we were old pals. And whenever I would shy away he would pull me in tighter reminded me to play his game or he would make me.

I love my mom dearly, but I couldn't wait to get out of this city and as far away from James as possible. I put my laptop away for the night and crawled beneath my covers switching off the light. As I stared out the window in to the clear Arizona night all I could think about was Edward Cullen. I wished on my wishing star that he would not be a James. I wished that Edward was different, that he was real and true. I pictured his emerald eyes and smiled softly snuggling more into my bed. This move was going to be something good, a chance to start over, get away from James and all his disgusting friends.

I dreamt of James again that night, like I did most nights, stalking me and trying to make me play his sick game. I would always turn and run away only to find myself up against a wall with nowhere to run. Tonight I turn and ran into a wall again, but it was different, when I looked up all I saw was a shadow. When I turned around I saw James stop in his tracks and sneer. He then turned and stalked away telling me he would be back. I felt arms circle around me, and I flinched and shoved the body away. I woke up tangled in my sheets and sighed. March couldn't come fast enough for me; I needed to get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

Connected Chapter 4

EPOV

I woke up the next morning with Bella on the brain. She wasn't like most girls I had met online or in person for that matter. She seemed genuine and didn't throw herself at me the minute she got a look at the guy she was talking to. I don't know why it happened but women always tended to fawn over me. At first it had been flattering and I tried to not let it go to my head, and after awhile it just became annoying. They all said the same things, flirted the same way, and not one of them was special. I wanted a girl that had brains and beauty, one that didn't want me for my status. Bella had the beauty, so far she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, and she didn't know the last name Cullen from any other here in Forks.

"Earth to Edward," chimed Alice as we sat at table eating breakfast.

"Hmm?" I glanced at her.

"We were discussing what trails we wanted to hike today son. Any input?" my father asked.

"Nah, doesn't really matter to me. I'd just like to get home at a reasonable time tonight, I have something to do." I replied.

"Since when do you have something to do on a Saturday night," my brother Emmett asked me.

I sent a glare his way. Emmett never understood why I turned away the girls like I did. A lot of them were beautiful but he just didn't get it. He had gotten lucky with Rosalie Hale when she moved into town. She was a gorgeous blonde that had the spitfire attitude to combat Emmett's smartass mentality. Not long after Emmett had fallen for her my little sister Alice had fallen for her twin brother Jasper. So my two siblings were both attached at the hip to the Hale twins. And I was left alone to my books, computer, and piano.

"I just have something to do tonight Em, don't worry about it." I got up rinsing my dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Now kids if Edward said he has something, then it's important to him, so just back down," my mother chimed in.

"Yes mom," they both mumbled.

I smiled at my mother placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, "Thanks mom. I'm going to run upstairs and get changed. Be back down in a bit."

Once upstairs I quickly logged into my laptop, I knew she wouldn't be online right now but I figured I could at least leave her a nice message.

_**Edward C: Good Morning Bella. I am getting ready to go out hiking with my family. We should be back in time for me to make our date tonight. But if I am not here right at 10pm, please don't leave. I will be here as soon as I can. Look forward to talking to you tonight! –Edward**_

I reread the note several times, hanging on the word date. But I couldn't think of any better way to phrase it. Arrangement? Commitment? Appointment? No, those all sounded so formal and unemotional. And that was the last thing that I wanted her to think or feel. A knock at the door startled me causing me to quickly hit send and close up my laptop.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you coming or what Edward?" Alice yelled through the window.

"Yeah I'll be right down sorry," I threw on a hooded sweatshirt and my hiking boots and went downstairs to meet my family and head out.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

My mom burst into my room around 8am, "Rise and shine Bella! We have a lot to do today!"

I groaned burying my face back in my pillow, "Mom just let me sleep!"

"Now Bella if you weren't up all night clicking away on those keys you wouldn't be so grumpy in the morning," she chimed.

The fact that my mother could be so perky this early in the morning made me want to puke. I was definitely not a morning person. I preferred to stay up late and sleep even later, but living with Renee that never happened. You became a morning person by default because she wouldn't have it any other way. I groaned rolling out of bed because I knew she wasn't going to leave my room until I was firmly on two feet.

She threw some clothes at me, "Now get dressed we have shopping and packing to do today."

"Mom! You know I hate shopping!" I whined.

"Bella you know very well that Charlie isn't going to be able to pick out the stuff you'll need there. And if I remember there isn't any decent shopping near Forks. And besides don't you want to spend some time with me before you leave?" she pouted.

Sighing I nodded my head and she left the room smiling. I knew she was right, we should spend time together. And I was going to need almost a whole new wardrobe for Forks. Wet and dreary didn't do well with a wardrobe used to sunny and dry. When we got home we'd pack more things in to boxes to ship up to my dad so it would be waiting there for me when I got to Forks. I looked at my calendar focusing on the red X in the lower corner. In 3 weeks from today I would be at my new home, I had been telling myself a month, but the reality of it being less than that sunk in.

Three weeks and I was going to leave everything and everyone I knew behind, and aside from knowing I'd miss my mom and Phil, I had no problem flying out of this state as fast as I could. Only three more weeks of school here, three more weeks of dealing with James and his friends. I slipped on my jeans and tossed aside the shirt my mom had giving me opting for a black hoodie instead. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and walked into the kitchen.

"Bella I swear only you would wear a hooded sweatshirt in 80 degree weather," she scolded.

I shrugged and picked at a blueberry muffin. Ever since the incident with James I figured the more I covered myself up the less attention I'd get. And I definitely had not wanted any male attention since then. Well that was until last night, Edward Cullen made me desire that again. I would not complain if he gave me that kind of attention. I felt my mother's eyes on me and I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing you're just blushing and have a silly grin on your face. What's on your mind?"

I hadn't realized my cheeks had turned red while thinking of Edward. I ducked my head down and took another bite of my muffin trying to avoid my mother's question.

"Bella?" she pushed.

"Nothing mom I'm just warm, cant I smile?"

She shook her head not buying it but she knew she wasn't going to get anything out of me so she dropped it.

We spent the next few hours at the mall fine tuning my wardrobe to warmer more rain resistant things. I hated shopping; I was never the most fashionable girl in school. I preferred a well worn pair of jeans and my hoodie over just about anything. Renee spent the time holding things up to me and either smiling or frowning and then throwing the acceptable items into our basket.

Once home Renee headed towards the living room to fold more boxes and said she'd be in shortly to start boxing up some more of my things. Knowing I only had a few minutes of freedom I hopped on my laptop quickly to check my messages. Once I logged into my chat program a message popped up from Edward that brought a smile to my face. I was curious where he was right now, I didn't think hiking and my coordination would be good friends. I quickly wrote Edward back before my mom came in.

_**Bella S: Thanks for the heads up. Hope you had a good time hiking with your family. Talk to you later tonight.**_

I had just shut my laptop and my mom came barging in dragging boxes along with her. She just rolled her eyes as she saw me shove the laptop aside. My mother thought I spent way too much time on my computer and thought I should get outside in the Phoenix sun more. Looking at me you'd never know I was from such a sunny place. My skin was a pale creamy white with no hint of a tan whatsoever; I would probably fit in well in Forks.

We spent a few hours packing boxes and taping them all up to be ready to ship out on Monday. Phil had a baseball game at 6pm that evening and mom hurried to get herself out the door so she would make it on time.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Bells?" she asked.

"No mom I'm good. I have homework, and some other things to do later on. I'll make myself something to eat quick and then get to work." I smiled at her.

"Okay honey, but don't work too hard. Try to enjoy some of your Saturday night," she said as she grabbed her car keys and headed out to the ballpark.

I spent the night working on a paper for English, and my chemistry homework. I despised chemistry, I didn't mind the science but when you combined it with math it got to be too overwhelming for me. I hoped when I got to Forks I wouldn't have to take Chemistry. All night I glanced at the clock willing it to move faster so my time with Edward would be here. But the minutes dragged on like hours.

Once my homework was done I grabbed one of my favorite books and lay on my bed flipping through the pages but none of the words were registering. I looked at the clock again; I still had 45 minutes until our "date". I reasoned with myself that I could just sign on to my laptop and check emails and catch up on some of my favorite websites. I would just log into my chat program so I would be there in case he was early. Even though I was sure Edward Cullen had much better things to do with his time on a Saturday night.

As my computer was signing in to everything I made my way to the kitchen to grab a Coke and something to snack on. I heard a knock at the door and made my way slowly to the front of the house curious as to who would be here at this time of night. I glanced through the peep hole and felt a lump form in my throat. It was James.

Keep the chain securely fastened I slowly opened the door to be greeted by his sneering smile.

"Took you long enough Isabella," he said leaning closer in toward the partially opened door.

He always called me Isabella because he knew I didn't like it. And the fact that he was one of the few people that called me that made me hate it even more.

"I was in the kitchen. What do you need James?" I asked.

"What a friend can't stop by on a Saturday night?" he sneered.

"It's not something you normally do," I stuttered. I knew if I called him out on not being my friend I would be in for more trouble than I wanted.

"Well aren't you going to let me in Isabella?" he said pushing his hand against the door, the chain straining against his weight.

"That's probably not a good idea James. My mom is going to be home any minute and she doesn't want me having people over," I paused. I realized I had just let him know I was home alone. Smooth Bella.

"All the more reason to let me in. We can have some alone time," he said reaching through the door to stroke my arm.

I instinctively pulled my arm away quickly, and then noticed the headlights turn down my cul de sac and saw my mother's car. I let out a huge breath of air knowing that Phil would be with her and I was now safe from James.

"James you should go, my mother and Phil are home now."

"I guess we'll need to pick this up another time then, wont we? See you at school on Monday Isabella." He then turned and walked away turning up the street to where he must've parked his car.

I slammed the front door shut locking the deadbolt and hurried to my room. I was happy that our house was laid out that my mom and Phil had probably not seen James at the front door. I didn't want to have to explain what he was doing here. I heard them come in and my mom knocked on my door and stuck her head in to say goodnight. I told her I would see her in the morning and she blew me a kiss and shut the door as she went down the hall to her room.

As I turned to my laptop I noticed an IM window had popped up. It was from Edward.

_**Edward C: Well apparently we are both very punctual people.**_

_**Edward C: Bella are you there?**_

_**Edward C: Bella is everything ok?**_

I hurried to answer him before he thought I didn't want to speak with him. I didn't want him to logoff thinking I had stood him up.

_**Bella S: I'm here. I'm sorry someone came to the door.**_

_**Edward C: At this time of night? Is everything alright?**_

I blushed at his concern.

_**Bella S: Yes, I'm fine. Thanks.**_

_**Edward C: Okay that's good. So how was your day?**_

I smiled slightly at least I had avoided the James conversation. Without my webcam on Edward couldn't read my face and see how shaken I was from my encounter at the front door. I could make polite conversation and not show how upset I was.

_**Bella S: My day was busy with shopping and packing for the move. And I had some homework that had to get done. You?**_

_**Edward C: Just hiking with the family. We like to do that on a regular basis. Other than that I've been sitting around the house tonight waiting to talk to you and see you. Can we turn our webcams on?**_

I blushed darkly and swore beneath my breath, so much for hiding my feelings. How could I say no to Edward Cullen?

* * *

**AN: Your reviews make me feel awesome. Keep em coming. It's very easy to write when I know I have an audience eagerly waiting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this is a few days late, was on vacation last week. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

EPOV

Bella's webcam turned on and she was looking off to the side of the screen and refused to make "eye" contact with me. I barely knew this girl but it was obvious something was bothering her. She kept biting at her lower lip and fidgeting with her hands.

_**Edward C: Bella what's wrong?**_

She glanced up at me momentarily quickly averting her eyes down while she typed a response.

_**Bella S: Nothing, I'm fine.**_

_**Edward C: You don't look fine.**_

She quickly looked up with a hurt expression on her face and her webcam went black.

_**Bella S: Then I guess I don't need to be looked at.**_

_**Edward C: Bella, that's not what I meant.**_

_**Bella S: I have to go Edward. I can't talk to you right now.**_

_**Edward C: Then when can we talk?**_

_**Bella S: I don't know. I just can't do this right now. Bye.**_

Before I could type a response she had signed off and she was gone. I felt a dull ache start in my chest. Something was bothering Bella and something I said had set her off. Only I had no idea what it was. I didn't yet know this girl but I knew I didn't like seeing her upset and I wanted to fix what was wrong. So I did the only thing I could right now I left her an offline message hoping that when she got it she would feel the sincerity and she would write me back.

* * *

BPOV

I shut my laptop forcefully as tears stung my eyes. I walked to my bedroom door and locked it, switching the light off. I didn't want my mom bouncing in at 7am. I just wanted to be left alone.

I curled up in bed and hugged my pillow tight. Staring up into the clear Arizona sky I let the tears fall. Edward probably though that I was some kind of nutcase. Hell, I thought that at times. I hated that I let James get to me like he did, just when I thought I was over the crap he had done to me he would show up and open up the wound again. A shutter ran through my body as I wondered what would have happened if my mom wouldn't have come home when she did. I couldn't wait to get out of here and away from him.

If my mother knew that James was a big part of the reason I had decided to leave Phoenix and move in with my dad she would have had nothing to do with it. She had told me time and time again to never let a man control me and be a strong independent woman. I felt like anything but that right now. I was a scared girl that had no one to turn to about any of this, no one that I could talk to about my true feelings and what had happened. And no matter where I was living I would always be alone because I would never be able to truly open up to anyone.

I had convinced myself that Edward was just another good looking guy out for one thing. I was convinced after my stunt tonight he would never want to talk to me again. By the time I got to Forks I would already have the reputation as a nutcase. I glanced over at my alarm clock realizing I had been laying here crying and feeling sorry for myself for hours. I knew sleep wouldn't come easy tonight because of my encounter with James so I flipped open my laptop to see if there was anyone around worth talking to.

I did not expect to be greeted by a message from Edward but there it was. I took a deep breath and read what he had written.

_**Edward C: Bella I'm truly sorry if something I said upset you. I didn't intend to do that at all. I know this will sound crazy because we don't even know one another but I want to make you happy and it hurts me to know that you are feeling otherwise. I sincerely hope you talk to me again and give me a chance. I hope to talk to you again soon. Truly yours, Edward.**_

I felt the tears form in my eyes again. I felt guilt for thinking that Edward was the same kind of slime bag James was. If that were the case he wouldn't take the effort he was with me. I'm sure Edward Cullen had no difficulty in finding a girl around Forks. So why was it that he was so fascinated with me? Every part of me told me to just walk away from this situation and not respond to his message. To just show up in Forks and try to blend in as much as possible and avoid Edward Cullen at all costs. Get through my last year and few months of school virtually un-noticed and go to college where I could start over. But there was a small part of me that was drawn to Edward. There was just something about him that made me feel like he was different, this boy was special. And it was that small part that won out over the rest of me tonight. I would respond, and I would test him at the same time.

_**Bella S: I'm sorry that I freaked out on you earlier. I just had a really bad night. I had a rather unwelcomed visitor stop by right before I logged on and he just put me in a very foul mood. I'm not going to lie, I'm eager to leave Phoenix, not just to be with my dad and let my mom have some freedom, but I'm eager to run away from some people I'd rather not see on a daily basis. I appreciate you wanting to make me happy but I just don't know if that's possible. I guess you could say I have a lot of baggage and I don't wish to burden you with any of that. I'm sure you'd be better off just leaving me be and not having to deal with it.**_

I hit send and let out the breath I had been holding. I hadn't told him anything too private, but he was the first person I had admitted to that I was basically running from Phoenix. I was about to shut down my chat program when I saw his reply pop up on my screen. I hadn't even realized he was still online.

_**Edward C: Bella you're not a burden to me. And the last thing I want is to just leave you be.**_

I stared at my screen having absolutely no idea what I wanted to write back.

_**Edward C: Bella? I know you're there, please talk to me.**_

Why was he still up? It was hours later he should be asleep I didn't intend to have to deal with all this right now.

_**Edward C: Bella please just say something; don't make me feel like the crazy guy talking to himself here.**_

I smiled slightly at his comment, out of the two of us he was not the crazy one I was sure.

_**Bella S: I'm sorry.**_

_**Edward C: You have nothing to be sorry for Bella. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier, like I said that was not my intention.**_

_**Bella S: No it's okay Edward. I just have my issues. That's why I think it's better if you just walk away now.**_

_**Edward C: Bella we all have issues, even I do. I think its better that you have a friend here, and I'd really like to be that friend.**_

_**Bella S: I guess we could try to be friends.**_

_**Edward C: Good. Now do you want to talk about this person that had you so upset earlier?**_

_**Bella S: No not really.**_

_**Edward C: Bella it isn't healthy to keep something upsetting trapped inside.**_

I rolled my eyes at his last sentence. Like I didn't know that, like I didn't realize that living with the secret I had for two years wasn't good for my mental health. But just what was I supposed to do, gush all the sordid horrible details to some boy I hadn't even met. He'd probably end up thinking I was some slutty teenage bimbo and either want nothing to do with me, or think he'd be able to have his way with me once I arrived. No thanks; I'd rather just keep things to myself.

_**Bella S: It's nothing Edward. Just some jerk from school that likes to get under my skin. I guess you could call him a bully.**_

* * *

EPOV

I had a feeling that this guy was more of a bully but I didn't want to push Bella, especially not tonight. She was already upset because of whatever this jerk had said or done to her, and I'm sure she felt at this point that I had no business prying into her life. I still wasn't sure why I felt as though I had the business to pry. There was just something about this girl that compelled me to want to protect her from everything. She seemed quiet and shy, which threw me off because she was the most beautiful creature I had seen. It was almost as if she didn't realize her own beauty. I wanted to help her see who she was, and help her be happy, even though she didn't think she could be.

_**Edward C: Okay Bella. I won't pry, but just know I'm always here if you want to talk to me. **_

I decided to change the subject before upsetting her more. I knew it was late and I didn't want to keep her up, but I also didn't want to let her go.

_**Edward C: So how was your day of shopping?**_

_**Bella S: It was ok. It accomplished what it was meant to. But I absolutely hate shopping.**_

_**Edward C: LOL don't let my sister Alice hear you say that she may have a coronary.**_

_**Bella S: Why's that? And you have a sister?**_

_**Edward C: Because she's a shopaholic. And yes I have a sister that is one year younger than me and a brother Emmett who is one year older. What about you?**_

_**Bella S: Well then maybe I'll let your sister do any shopping I need while I'm there. And I'm an only child.**_

_**Edward C: I'm sure Alice would love to shop for you. She already shops for the entire family.**_

_**Bella S: You and your siblings must be very close. I mean being so close in age.**_

I knew this subject would eventually come up. Having 3 children only one year apart was a little extreme for most people and a lot of people usually questioned it in some shape or form. After my parents passed away in a car wreck when I was eight my dad's brother Carlisle adopted me. We had all been in the car heading out of town on a small family getaway for a few days when our car was struck by another. My parents died at the scene and I was rushed to the nearest hospital where I was in critical condition for several days. A few weeks later I was released from the hospital and I had lived here with my aunt and uncle since. They helped ease my transition and treated me as their own son, and my cousins had done well to accept me as well. I just referred to them as mom and dad and my siblings because it just made things so much easier.

_**Edward C: Well technically they aren't my brother and sister.**_

_**Bella S: What do you mean technically?**_

I went on to explain everything to Bella. I had never really opened up to a peer about my past let alone a girl. It felt good to be able to be honest with Bella. Somehow I knew that she would show my empathy and not feel sorry for me.

_**Bella S: Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through something like that. That's great that your family was able to take you in like that. **_

_**Edward C: Thanks Bella. Like I said earlier we all have our issues. Even me.**_

_**Bella S: Yes, I guess we all do.**_

I was hoping by me opening up to her that it would make it easier for her to tell me what her story was. I stared at the screen a few minutes waiting for her to tell me something, anything about what was bothering her. But as the seconds past nothing else came from her. I was starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep.

_**Bella S: Unfortunately not all of us are able to get the support they need for their issues.**_

_**Edward C: Maybe some of us just aren't looking in the right place.**_

_**Bella S: Maybe some of us are afraid of what others will think of them and would rather suffer in silence.**_

My heart ached knowing that she thought I would judge her. Whatever was bothering her was obviously something she felt guilty about and thought was her fault.

_**Edward C: Bella I will never ever judge you based on your past or anything that is bothering you. You can talk to me and trust me.**_

_**Bella S: How am I supposed to believe you Edward? I don't even know you!**_

_**Edward C: You're right you don't know me. Not yet. But you will. And I'll do whatever I have to do to prove to you that you deserve to be happy, and that you can trust me.**_

_**Bella S: Yeah well you might be waiting awhile.**_

_**Edward C: I don't mind waiting if it's for something I want.**_

* * *

BPOV

What did he mean something he wants? What could I possibly have that he would want? Edward had opened up to me about his past and I had to admit that it was definitely not something I was expecting to hear from him. Sometimes I got to feeling so down on myself that I forgot that some people had dealt with things far worse than I had. I still had both of my parents; I could see and talk to them whenever I wanted to. Edward didn't have that luxury, I mean yeah it sounded like his family had accepted him fully but I'm sure he still had times that he just wished he had his parents back.

I shouldn't trust this boy I barely knew. Hell, we had only spoken three times now and earlier tonight shouldn't have even counted. Any normal person would think I was crazy for falling for this boy the way I was. But there was just something about him that made me feel like I could trust him with everything. That he would never hurt me.

_**Bella S: And just what is it that you want Edward?**_

_**Edward C: I told you Bella. I want to make you happy and help you overcome whatever it is that is bothering you.**_

_**Bella S: And what if it takes more effort than I'm worth?**_

_**Edward C: Bella, you are worth any effort I have to put forth.**_

I fought back the tears. I had cried enough in one day and I wasn't going to let them flow anymore.

_**Bella S: Just how do you know what I'm worth Edward Cullen? You have no idea about anything to do with me. You don't know me. What are you trying to gain?**_

I hadn't meant to snap at him but I just had to know what his motive was. He had to want something from me. Something that I probably wasn't willing to give. And if this were the case I had to get rid of him now. I could already feel myself falling for him, and I refused to get hurt again.

_**Edward C: I am trying to gain the friendship and companionship of a beautiful woman. That is what I am trying to gain. Contrary to whatever you may think Bella I do not have any hidden motives here. I am not trying to lure you into some trap, and I definitely do not want to hurt you in any way. I don't know what it is but something about you captivates me, and I just want to be in your life. So you're worth a lot to me Bella. And if you aren't okay with letting me in that's fine, but I'm not going to be scared away. I will be here now and tomorrow, and every day after so when you do decide you can open up to me, I'll be waiting for you. Because you are worth it to me.**_

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and I let them fall down my face. I had never met this boy but somehow we were connected. When he talked to me everything felt right, and I couldn't help but put my trust in him. His words were sincere; he didn't talk like most 17 year old boys I knew. He spoke like a man, he was a boy that was mature for his age, and I was sure it was because of the sobering reality of losing his parents at a young age. I couldn't deny anymore that I was in over my head with Edward Cullen, and I thought if there was any way I could choose to go down, it would be drowning in him.

_**Bella S: James.**_

There, I said his name. That was the hard part. Now Edward could ask the questions and I could try to give him the answers.

_**Edward C: Who is James Bella?**_

_**Bella S: My visitor from earlier tonight.**_

_**Edward C: Ok. What did he do to upset you?**_

_**Bella S: He's been upsetting me for over two years.**_

_**Edward C: What did he do to you Bella?**_

I had to tell him now. I couldn't go back, I didn't know if I'd ever get to this point again to be brave enough. Edward had opened up to me about his parents, it was my turn. That was fair. So I told him everything, absolutely everything, including the taunting at school. The way James and his friends looked at me, and grabbed at me, the things they said to me. I told Edward everything, and when I was done I waited for him to disappear, or call me a slut, I waited for him to do anything but what he actually did.

_**Edward C: Bella that guy is an absolute scum bag. And so are his friends. You didn't do anything wrong and he took advantage of you then and he continues to do so now.  
You leaving there is a good idea I don't think you should be around this guy alone.**_

_**Bella S: Edward I don't have anyone. You're the only person I ever said anything to. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything.**_

_**Edward C: You have me Bella.**_

_**Bella S: I do?**_

_**Edward C: Nothing you could tell me would change that. I'm not going anywhere.**_

I wiped away the tears from my cheeks and gently pressed my fingertips against my laptop screen as if that brought me closer to him. In just a few weeks I would be out of here, I could leave James behind and I could start over. Edward might not be able to be here with me to protect him from James but at least I had told someone, I had someone I could confide in now. I had Edward.

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe what she had just told me. I wanted to fly down to Phoenix on the first flight and just pummel this James guy. I'm sure even Emmett would enjoy the trip with me; he hated scum bags that pulled that kind of crap on girls. His girlfriend Rosalie had dealt with a few in her time and Emmett had a zero tolerance policy for guys like that. And although I knew doing something like that would be overreacting and probably on the side of crazy I had to still talk myself down.

No wonder Bella was so hesitant with me. This creep had made her thing that all guys were assholes like him and that we were all out to get one thing from her. Bella deserved better than that. She deserved to be treated with respect, and if I was afforded the chance, she deserved to be touched with a loving hand. This James had left her broken and afraid; I was now more determined than ever to make her better. Bella deserved to smile and be happy, not to cry and be afraid to even go to school.

_**Bella S: I'll try Edward.**_

_**Edward C: Try what?**_

_**Bella S: I'll try to put my trust in you and not be so crazy.**_

_**Edward C: You're not crazy Bella. You've just had to deal with a lot of garbage.**_

It tore me up inside that she felt so lowly of herself. This creep had completely ruined her self esteem to the point that she barely had any. I planned to change that.

_**Edward C: You're a beautiful young woman Bella and I plan to prove that to you.**_

_**Bella S: Good luck with that one.**_

_**Edward C: I've always enjoyed a challenge. ;)**_

* * *

BPOV

I laughed softly to myself; he had no idea what kind of challenge I was going to be. I had a feeling that if I was in over my head, he was about to be as well.

_**Bella S: I should really get to sleep.**_

_**Edward C: Yes, it's late; you've had a draining night. When can we talk again?**_

_**Bella S: Well I'm usually always around. I think I'm going to one of Phil's spring training games in the afternoon but I should be around at night. **_

_**Edward C: Okay well I will look for you then.**_

_**Bella S: Sounds like a plan.**_

_**Edward C: Sweet dreams Bella. Talk to you soon!**_

_**Bella S: Goodnight Edward.**_

I closed my laptop up and curled up under my covers once again staring up at the night sky. My burden felt a little lighter having shared it with Edward and I wasn't worried about having any nightmares now. Instead as I drifted off to sleep it was Edward's green eyes and tousled bronze hair that showed up in my dreams. That was something I could handle.

* * *

**AN: So there you go, review please. And don't be too mean, it's late and I pushed myself to get it finished so I could get it up. May not be the best, but it is what it is.**


End file.
